battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Zealot Guy
Archives: 1 (Before July 2nd 2010) | 2 (July 2nd 2010 to October 4th 2010) Done Pages deleted SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 00:01, October 7, 2010 (UTC) sig I made a signature. Testing testing!! Zealot_Guy(talk|blog) | , 22:39, October 11, 2010 (UTC) testing again? Zealot_Guy(talk|blog) 05:30, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Okay I think I got it how I want it. ••••'Zealot_Guy'(talk|blog) 05:32, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Just edited my sig. Did I break it? No? Cool. ••••'Zealot_Guy'(talk|blog) 19:53, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Medic Tips Sun Tzu of Medics much? FPS_Headhunter "Toujours Frais" :D 18:06, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Signature Hi. On you're signature, between the links to your talk page and blog index there is a |''' symbol. This interferres with the archive and copied templates. Can I ask that you replace it with '''|. It'll look the same but won't interferre. Thanks - Bondpedia' (Contact • ) 16:26, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Damn That was a hella fun. Let's do that again sometime. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 21:50, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Grammar Just to say, to some people who do write tactics and such, the wording "I wrote the book on how to be a medic" would seem to imply that you are superior, and to me, that just doesn't seem right. So, here's a tip. Maybe change the wording to "I wrote a''' book on how to be a medic"? It's a little less "in ya face" and still works. And i do love File:Radioactivewookie.jpg. it's a great screenshot, but you will need to license it properly. sorry! - 20:38, November 1, 2010 (UTC) :Did you take the photo yourself? Anyway, i get what you're trying to say, but like many things, it just doesn't come across in writing - ''Bondpedia' (Contact • ) 14:36, November 2, 2010 (UTC) FFFFFFFFFFFF- The goddam M60 is winning in the poll already. Goddam. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 00:23, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :GOT DOMMOT ••••'Zealot_Guy'(talk|blog) 00:24, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :The poll should have been "What is your favorite Medic class primary weapon in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 except M60 and SPECACT MG3?" IMO. :I voted for M249. I love showing skill practicing in controlling its' ROF. kelleroid 12:44, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :Hell, i voted for the XM8 LMG. I prefer it to the MG36 due to the open sights and it has a faster reload than all of the belt fed MGs - 21:48, November 3, 2010 (UTC) So... How about that Magnum Ammo? SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 03:10, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Oh, btw, just to tell you, Zealot, that CODBO does not have a bullet damage increase perk. I've seen less kids in BO videos from now on. kelleroid 19:48, November 16, 2010 (UTC) :I know. I've been playing some BLOPS. It's fun, but Bad Company 2 is better. I'm just waiting on those new maps. ••••'Zealot_Guy'(talk|blog) 07:02, November 18, 2010 (UTC) ::BLOPS... LOL, I'm so using that. Good, because I've been wanting to play BC2 with a decent squad for a while, lol. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 11:47, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Your Clan... I want to try out for it. How (if I can) and when should/could I try out? Leave a message on my talk page please Conqueror of all Zombies 03:17, November 19, 2010 (UTC) can i be in your squad? if you are my psn is xander455 leave a message on my talk page (oreop) oh whoops thats Oreop I am now a convert The MG3 is '''''the best LMG on the game, even with the recent patch. Period (as the Americans say). If I made a userbox saying "This user is addicted to the MG3, would you use it on ur page? - 17:27, December 8, 2010 (UTC) : Yes please. ••••'Zealot_Guy'(talk|blog) 05:18, December 9, 2010 (UTC) : OK, i'll get onto it! - 18:01, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Dawg I warned you, dawg! What did I tell you about dyin'? I warned you, dawg! Oh, good times were had. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 04:05, December 19, 2010 (UTC)